Come to feel
by Yumipon
Summary: Muchas veces es difícil explicar cómo nos sentimos y hasta nuestro cerebro no nos puede entender... de todas formas, los sentimientos siempre encuentran cómo demostrarse [En respuesta al Reto X días-True Parawhore, de "¡Siéntate!"]
1. Tal vez sería mejor

Acá vengo, nuevamente con un reto del foro ¡Siéntate!, esta vez es el **Reto X días - True Parawhore**, el que consiste en elegir 6 ó 10 días y publicar cada día un capítulo o Drabble sobre una pareja y cada uno, es basado en una canción asignada por el reto, de la banda Paramore. He decidido hacer Drabbles por 6 días. Como no conocía los temas, me ha costado hacerlo, pero acá va :) espero que les guste.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

**NOTA: **Los Drabbles no necesariamente deben estar relacionados; en este caso, algunos son consecutivos, otros no.

**Palabras:** 309 según Word, sin contar título, disclaimer ni notas.

**Tema:** _Pressure_ \- Paramore

* * *

_**Come to feel...**_

**I**

**\- Tal vez sería mejor... - **

* * *

Suspiró, mirando de reojo la situación. A pesar de todo – de las veces que habían arriesgado sus vidas, de la preocupación, las declaraciones, las promesas – él nunca iba a cambiar. Kirara ronroneó en sus brazos, frotando su peluda cabeza en su pecho, tratando de reconfortarla. Sango le respondió acariciando su cabeza con cariño, sin dejar de prestar atención a la escena que se presentaba – nuevamente – entre una mujer desconocida para ellos y el oji azulado.

— ¡Monje Miroku, ahora puedo darle un hijo! — Una aldeana bastante entusiasmada hacía su ofrecimiento frente a un nervioso bonzo, mientras el resto del grupo esperaba desganado a un lado.

— Tranquila, señorita, podemos… ahm… — Él echó un vistazo rápido hacia sus compañeros, especialmente hacia ella, quien lo ignoró por completo. Una gota de sudor frío cayó por su frente. — ¿Qué tal si…?

— Hablemos en un lugar más tranquilo e _íntimo_, su Excelencia…

La mujer se llevó a Miroku del brazo, él daba miradas nerviosas a su compañera, pero ella prefirió fingir que no le importaba, alejándose del lugar con su minina en brazos, buscando un sitio apartado en la ladera. Se sentó, pensativa.

— Ah, Kirara… es como si nada de esto estuviese valiendo la pena… cuando pasa esto, me siento… sola, vacía… preferiría estar lejos de él…

Volvió a acariciar la cabeza de la gata, cerrando los ojos. Ni siquiera sabía si debía seguir esforzándose, no sabía cómo podrían ser las cosas si él cambiaba o si seguía ese camino. Sólo sabía que esa presión en su pecho aparecía cada vez que él hacía de las suyas con otras chicas, provocándole un vacío enorme, esa sensación de que en cualquier momento se rompería en pedazos, y la hacía pensar que estaría mejor sin él.

— Tal vez… estaremos mejor sin él…

Kirara simplemente maulló en respuesta, acomodándose sobre sus piernas. El amor era un verdadero lío.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, los comentarios son bien recibidos, incluso las criticas constructivas. Nos estamos leyendo mañana :)  
_


	2. Confía

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

**NOTA: **Los Drabbles no necesariamente deben estar relacionados; en este caso, algunos son consecutivos, otros no.

**Palabras: **475 según Word, sin incluir títulos, disclaimer ni notas.**  
**

**Tema: **_Never let this go_ \- Paramore**  
**

* * *

**Come to feel  
**

**II**

**\- Confía -**

* * *

Miró el cielo despejado, preguntándose dónde se habría metido su castaña. Por fin se había librado de esa aldeana; le costó hacerle entender que ya no deseaba traer descendencia a este mundo – por lo menos no con ella – y que tenía una importante misión que cumplir. Se topó con una piedra pequeña a la orilla del camino y comenzó a patearla hacia delante, mientras avanzaba. ¿Cómo le hacía entender a su adorada exterminadora que no la dejaría ir? Él no iba a rendirse con eso, ella sería la madre de sus hijos. Eso sería algo seguro.

Además, si era completamente sincero con sus sentimientos, ya no quería estar solo, deseaba su compañía más que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Pero cómo se lo decía? Él de verdad quería cambiar y ser sólo de ella, pero su vida pasada siempre iba a estar ahí, eran errores que tendría que asumir.

Se detuvo al divisar a la joven a unos metros, con el rostro molesto, la mirada distante… a veces, sentía que no la conocía, ¿desde cuando le molestaba tanto una indiscreción pasada? Lo habían aclarado, aunque ella era un tanto celosa… Se acercó hasta donde Sango estaba sentada y se paró a su lado, aclarándose la garganta para anunciar su presencia.

— Oh, es usted — murmuró ella luego de mirarlo inquisidoramente, volviendo a dirigir la mirada al horizonte, lejos de ese momento.

— ¿Puedo…? — Preguntó él, haciendo ademán de sentarse, ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para darle a entender que no le importaba. Él se acomodó a su lado, un poco confundido. — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás molesta por algo?

— Mejor vaya a fastidiar a alguna joven de la aldea, yo preferiría estar sola — le espetó, sin siquiera dirijirle la mirada.

— Sanguito… Por favor — apoyó su mano en la de ella, pidiéndole atención —. Todo lo que te he dicho es cierto, no voy a dejarlo ir por cualquier chica que se me cruce. Es sólo que en el pasado…

— Tiene un pasado bastante comprometedor, y debe responder a eso, ¿no?

— No me malinterpretes, yo… desearía que confiaras un poco más en mí.

Sus ojos se encontraron por fin, ella se sonrojó levemente. ¡Si hasta su sonrojo lo mataba! Le sonrió con cariño, Sango se volteó tímidamente para evitar que él viera que sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez más rojas, dándole un poco la espalda, dejando expuestas esas curvas a las que Miroku era tan adicto… y que no pudo evitar acariciar una vez más.

**¡PAF!**

— ¡Confiaría si dejase de ser tan pervertido, monje libidinoso! ¡Nunca va a cambiar! — Exclamó, alejándose molesta del lugar, con Kirara siguiéndole los pasos.

Miroku se quedó ahí sentado, acariciándose la mejilla izquierda, ahora adornada con la marca roja de una mano plasmada en ella. Por lo menos eso era parte de lo que no dejaría ir, y se sentía mejor con ello.

* * *

_Segundo drabble, y esta vez desde el punto de vista de nuestro mañoso monje. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Serían tan amables de comentar? ¡Gracias!  
_

_A todo esto, mañana actualizaré tarde, porque llegó del turno cerca de las 22 hrs a la casa, y ahí subiré el siguiente. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_


	3. Atrapado

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

**NOTA: **Los Drabbles no necesariamente deben estar relacionados; en este caso, algunos son consecutivos, otros no.

**Palabras: **476 según word, sin contar título, disclaimer ni notas.**  
**

**Tema: **_That's what you get_ \- Paramore**  
**

* * *

**Come to feel**

**III**

**\- Atrapado -**

* * *

Mantuvo el brazo derecho extendido frente a ellos, protegiendo a la exterminadora que estaba tras él, inconsciente debido al veneno que les había lanzado uno de los demonios. Su agujero negro se encontraba abierto, absorbiendo a todos sus enemigos, para así mantenerla a salvo.

Frunció el entrecejo, con la frente sudada y aguantando el dolor provocado por el veneno ingresando a su cuerpo. Lo que debía pasar por salvarla… y aún así, siempre terminaba siendo el culpable de sus peleas. Recordó que esa misma tarde habían discutido, porque ella lo culpó de estar coqueteando con una joven viajera a la que toparon por el camino. Pero no, él era inocente – por lo menos en esta ocasión –, aún así a ella siempre le gustaba complicar las cosas… él no tenía más remedio que aguantar, porque así lo dictaba su corazón y, en ese asunto específico, ahora tenía completo control.

— Mmm… — Escuchó cómo ella se quejaba tras suyo, seguramente recuperando de a poco el sentido. — ¿Su…? ¿Su Excelencia? ¡Deténgase!

— ¡No lo haré hasta que acabe con todos! No estaremos seguros hasta que eso pase — respondió decidido, aunque su cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse y ahora escuchaba un zumbido en su cabeza.

— ¡¿Está loco?! ¡¿Acaso quiere morir?! — Sango se lanzó sobre él, empujándolo accidentalmente hacia una gruta que había en la ladera de la montaña donde se encontraban, cerrando su mano sobre la de él para sellar el agujero negro, quedando bajo su peso. — ¿¡Por qué hizo eso?!

El silencio abordó el lugar luego de la pregunta, todo estaba en calma ahora. Miroku sonrió, cerrando los ojos y escuchando. Podía sentir claramente el corazón de su compañera, inundando cada rincón de su ser. Aún sin abrir los ojos, supo que ella estaba molesta y todavía esperaba una respuesta.

— No te enojes, sólo quería que estuvieses a salvo — murmuró, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos —. Esto es lo que logras cuando atrapas a mi corazón.

— Pues, no lo vuelva a hacer — aunque intentó verse molesta, su sonrojo y el tono de voz la delataron, estaba agradecida y preocupada —. No quiero que muera… menos por mí.

— ¿Y qué sentido tendría todo esto si no puedes darme hijos depués? — Sonrió él, pero débilmente, poco a poco estaba desmayándose.

— Esperemos aquí a InuYasha, al parecer los demonios no pueden llegar a través de la gruta.

Él asintió levemente. Por lo menos estaba seguro de que ella siempre seguiría ahí, con él.

* * *

_Buenas, lo prometido es deuda, así que les dejo el tercer drabble. Ya queda la mitad, así que espero que nos leamos mañana. Publicaré como a esta misma hora, ya que también tengo turno mañana. ¡Anímense a comentar!  
_

_P.D.: Lo ideal sería que escucharan las canciones mientras los leen, les da otro toque ;)_

_Nos estamps leyendo ;D_


	4. Resistir

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

**NOTA: **Los Drabbles no necesariamente deben estar relacionados; en este caso, algunos son consecutivos, otros no.

**Palabras: **326 según word, sin contar título, disclaimer ni notas.**  
**

**Tema: **Let the flames begin - Paramore**  
**

* * *

**Come to feel  
**

**IV**

**\- Resistir -**

* * *

Lo observó descansar en su regazo, un tanto preocupada. Seguramente había absorbido mucho veneno y el dolor debía ser horrible. Acarició su mejilla con cariño al verlo quejarse, aún medio dormido, con gotas de sudor frío cayendo por la frente; las secó con un pañuelo que llevaba entre sus cosas, delicadamente y luego se inclinó para besar la zona recién limpiada, sin dejar de sostener su rostro entre sus manos, acariciándolo.

— Por favor… — Murmuró, tratando de no llorar. — Por favor, resista… esto no lo puede derrotar…

Inevitablemente, una lágrima cayó hasta la mejilla del monje, quien apretó los párpados y luego los abrió, lentamente, buscando la mirada de la muchacha, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, perdiéndose el azul con el castaño. Él levantó torpemente su mano y rozó suavemente su rostro, tratando de sonreír, aunque el dolor no había disminuido mucho y sentía escalofríos.

— No me gusta verte llorar, Sanguito… — Las palabras salieron casi apagadas de sus labios, pero extrañamente estaban mezcladas con seguridad y algo de reproche. — Estaré bien, sabes que esta guerra apenas ha comenzado y nada nos impedirá…

— Llegar al final y derrotar a Náraku — terminó la frase ella, también con una sonrisa —. Pero si sigue arriesgándose así…

— No te preocupes… a pesar de todo, jamás podrán vencerme, si estás a salvo…

Y así era, precisamente, porque el estar en peligro siempre terminaba sacando toda sus fuerzas y demostrando que nada los derribaría. Sólo había que dejar que eso comenzará, ya que si estaban juntos, le enseñarían al mundo lo que podrían lograr. Así es como llegarían al final, a la gloriosa victoria.

— Descanse… Kirara fue en busca de los demás, ya deben estar por llegar — informó ella, pasando distraídamente sus dedos entre el flequillo y la frente de él.

— Gracias, pequeñita… — Con un susurro, Miroku cerró los ojos, dejándose atrapar por esa caricia tan embelesadora.

Y así, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, volvió a relajarse. Todo estaría bien.

* * *

_Bueno, acá el cuarto y ya nos vamos acercando al final... a mí me han gustado, espero que a ustedes también porque son con harta dedicación... Saludos y nos leemos mañana :)  
_


	5. Excepción

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

**NOTA: **Los Drabbles no necesariamente deben estar relacionados; en este caso, algunos son consecutivos, otros no.

**Palabras: **442 según word, sin contar título, disclaimer ni notas.**  
**

**Tema: **_The only exception _\- Paramore**  
**

* * *

**Come to feel  
**

**V**

**\- Excepción -**

* * *

Las aves trinaban y cantaban cerca, mientras cada quien estaba ocupado en sus labores. Respiró profundo, llenando sus pulmones y sintiendo cómo su cuerpo ya se sentía mejor. Echó una mirada alrededor y sonrió al contemplar a Sango recolectando agua en las orillas del río, con el kimono arremangado hasta las rodillas y un par de cubetas de madera esperando su turno. Era hermosa, realmente la chica más cautivadora que conocía.

Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, resignándose a sus sentimientos. Desde joven, nunca había pensado en el amor de esa forma, tan sobrecogedora y a la vez, reconfortante. Nunca había sabido de su madre, su padre no hablaba sobre ella – lo poco que había podido acompañarlo – y Mushin tampoco la conocía. Simplemente le habían dicho que debía tener cuidado de entregar su corazón a alguna mujer, porque el amor dolía. Y él mismo lo había vivido en persona, por lo que desde hacía tiempo decidió jamás confiar ni entregar su corazón…

Excepto por ella.

Sango volteó y le dirigió una tierna sonrisa, saludándolo con la mano, para luego limpiarse el sudor de la frente, era un día caluroso. Sí, precisamente eso había cambiado, aunque no se dio cuenta el momento en el que su corazón fue robado y entregado por completo, sabía que de a poco – y más rápido de lo que hubiese pensado – ella le había enseñado el amor, mostrándole de formas que no imaginaba, lo fantástico que era amar y ser amado. Sonaba melodramático – un poco _cursi_ – pero él había decidido que todo eso valía la pena. A pesar de que le tenía miedo al amor – porque el riesgo de amar y que te rompan el corazón era demasiado alto para él – ya no había vuelta atrás. Había encontrado un camino hasta el lugar más acogedor, algo que podría llamar hogar, aunque no fuese físico. Algo que jamás se cansaría de disfrutar.

— ¿Me ayuda con el agua, Exclencia? — Se sorprendió al escucharla tan cerca, no se había percatado de que estaba caminando hacia ella hasta ese momento.

— Por supuesto — respondió, ayudándola a salir del río y tomando una de las cubetas.

— ¿Ya se encuentra mejor? — Su mirada preocupada lo confortó, era agradable tener alguien que pensara en uno.

— Sí, mucho mejor, gracias.

— Me alegra escuchar eso.

Ambos se sonrieron para luego seguir caminando hacia la cabaña, comentando cosas triviales, sin necesidad de esforzarse demasiado, todo con ella era tan natural y cómodo. Nada más que su presencia, le bastaban para ser feliz y comprobar que el amor sí podía ser lo mejor que le pasara, sin miedo a entregarlo todo. Sin ninguna duda, ella era la excepción.

* * *

_Bien, acá está el penúltimo drabble, espero sea de su agrado y, por última vez, ¡nos leemos mañana con el último! Espero sus comentarios ;)_


	6. Declaración

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.

**NOTA: **Los Drabbles no necesariamente deben estar relacionados; en este caso, algunos son consecutivos, otros no.

**Palabras: **490 según Word, sin contar título, disclaimer ni notas.**  
**

**Tema: **_Careful_ \- Paramore**  
**

* * *

**Come to feel  
**

**VI**

**\- Declaración -**

* * *

Perdida en sus ojos azules, sentía cómo ardían sus mejillas por el inminente y cada vez mayor sonrojo que se apoderaba de ellas. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento se acercó tanto y tan peligrosamente, dejando sus rostros a sólo un par de centímetros de distancia. Entreabrió los labios, pensando si debía decir algo, pero no sabía qué en esos momentos. Malditos nervios que aparecieron justo ahora, si lo hubiesen hecho un poco antes de seguro no se encontraría en esa situación…

¡Pero es que ya no podía seguir esperando! Había actuado con cautela todo ese tiempo, temiendo cometer errores, pero ni siquiera haber declarado sus sentimientos había significado un cambio en su relación. Tampoco en la actitud de él, ni sus costumbres, menos sus ofrecimientos a otras chicas. Frunció el seño al pensar en eso, quizá lo que debía hacer, era comenzar a _marcar territorio_, dejar el asunto definido. Porque sentía que todo eso que anhelaba, se alejaba cada vez que él coqueteaba con alguna otra mujer. Ya era momento de dejar las cosas claras, no soportaría que él volviese a hacer ese tipo de cosas, como decirle que ella no debía arriesgarse por él, que no valía la pena; o como la que había hecho esa mañana, ofrecerse a ir solo a excorsisar a una princesa.

No, no lo permitiría, porque el ser cuidadosa sólo la estaba alejando de su objetivo.

Apoyó sus manos en el pecho del bonzo, inclinándose levemente sobre la punta de sus pies para llegar un poco más alto; él se sorprendió, aunque no articuló palabra, se limitó a observarla con extrañeza, esperando que ella se dejara persuadir por los nervios y la vergüenza, y se alejara apenada… pero eso no ocurrió, por el contrario, en menos de un segundo sintió su respiración demasiado cerca y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Sango lo besó.

Unió sus labios de una forma un tanto tímida, pero decidida a la vez, dejando claro que ya no jugaba. Ese simple gesto era más que sólo un beso, era una declaración.

_Ya no son sólo palabras, esto es lo que quiero._

Acogió sus labios con cariño, dejando que ella llevara el ritmo y la intensidad, pues ella lo había iniciado. Un par de segundos después, sus bocas se separaron, rompiendo el contacto. Sango lo miró directo a los ojos, le sonrió de una forma coqueta, con las mejillas aún rojas, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó. Miroku no alcanzó a decirle nada, apenas podía procesar lo que acababa de hacer ella. Sonrió con ternura, sabiendo que su pequeña exterminadora acababa de abandonar su zona de seguridad, arriesgándose a demostrarle que sus declaraciones significaban más que simples dichos en momentos de angustia o peligro. Eso había sido para que él se diera cuenta que todo lo que habían hablado alguna vez, era real.

Cada uno sonrió por su lado, ambos sabían lo que eso significaba.

* * *

_¡Hemos llegado al último drabble! ¿Qué les pareció? Sí, un romántico beso iniciado por la castaña, para que el monje mañoso sepa que ya no está jugando. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Comentarios, opiniones, tomatazos?  
_

**_Agradecimiento especial a SangoSarait por sus ánimos, ¡aquí está para ti! Espero que te guste. Y a todos los que leyeron o leerán, ¡gracias!_**

_Ahora sí, me despido hasta la próxima. ¡Nos leemos!  
_


End file.
